A Chain of Iron Thorns
by Vampiress01
Summary: MWPP--trying 2 get better perspective on Peter. I'm writing the story BACKWARDS b/c I got writers block any other way I tried. Sooo I hope to post the rest of it by the end of the summer, will still probably post in installments to keep the suspense up.
1. Default Chapter

A/N OK A WORMTAIL FIC, I KNOW YA'LL HATE HIM, BUT UM...THIS IS MY VIEW OF HIM, BASICALLY A NICE GUY WHO HAS A WEAK PERSONALITY AND MADE SOME BAD DECISIONS STUCK WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE SO NOBLE THEY OUTSHINE THE GODS. ANYWAY, SIRIUS WILL KILL ME FOR WRITING THIS....BUT THEN AGAIN HE WANTS TO KILL ME MOST OF THE TIME, ANYHOW........THIS IS A QUOTE FIC! MAYBE I'LL NOW BE OBSSESSED W/ THEM INSTAED OF SONGFICS? NAH, NOT LIKELY............  
  
  
"Pause, you who read this, and think for a moment of the long chain of iron or gold, of thorns or flowers, that would never have bound you, but for the formation of that first link on one memorable day." - Charles Dickens, Great Expectations  
  
  
It was the last day at Hogwarts. Not just the last day before summer, the last day for eternity. The end of their schooling, and they were overjoyed, yet miserable at the same time.  
  
"Good old Hogwarts," Sirius sighed as he patted the brick wall to his left.  
  
"I'm sure gonna miss it," James added.  
  
"She was a good school wasn't she?" Peter asked.  
  
The others nodded in agreement. All four of the Marauders were standing in the entrance hall for one last look around. The train would be arriving in a half an hour.  
  
"Excuse me, but um, Dumbledore wants to see you all in his office. He says it's very important," a girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes said to them, breaking their train of thought.  
  
"Oh, okay, we'll be there in a second. Thanks, Lily." James replied softly.  
  
They walked quickly through the winding corridors to a stonewall. There they stood in front of a monolithic gargoyle, muttering the password "Bumbleshoots." They were not strangers to the headmaster's office (or to any teacher's, for that matter) and the gargoyle nodded knowingly, springing aside to allow them to pass through.  
  
A large, flowing staircase transported them slowly upwards along a winding path. The knocked upon the wooden door at the head of the stairs and were bade enter by the calm voice of the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore stood behind his desk, smiling at them, his blue eyes twinkling. "Welcome he said, please take a seat. I need to speak with you for few moments before you go along your way."  
  
They each took a seat around his desk, listening intently.  
  
"I have summoned you hear to talk about what will happen to you once you leave this school." He gazed at his watch, "and that will happen in a suprisingly short amount of time. Anyway, let me explain what normally happens when a student graduates. You remember this?" he asked, gesturing to an old frayed hat perched on an upper shelf.  
  
"The sorting hat," they replied in unison.  
  
"Exactly, but it not only sorts students into houses. When they are ready to go out into the world as you four will do today, it gives them some advice. It tells them which jobs they are best suited for. For instance, it has just finished advising young Lily to look for a career in Charms."  
  
"So we try on the hat?" Remus asked.  
  
"If you wish, but I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"We're listening," James put in.  
  
"I would ask you not to try on the hat. But to help me in a very important, and, indeed, dangerous task." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You are some of the best students that this school has ever seen. And, no, I don't just say that to everyone. You know yourselves that you are some of the brightest, but you are also noble and brave. Those traits will help you in times like these. You know the Dark Lord is taking over, everyday gaining more power. I want you to help me fight him."  
  
"Well--" Sirius began.  
  
"Listen a moment. You do not have to join me. You may try on the hat and take a normal job. This occupation will not be pretty or pleasant. It will be dangerous, and you will be risking your lives every moment. It may very well fail and we all may perish. Or we may become heroes for defeating this dark force. The choice is yours, do not make a decision you will regret."  
  
He looked directly at Peter as he said these last words, but the boy paid him no heed. He was already convinced he must help Dumbledore. Especially if the other were going too...  
  
"I'm in," said James immediately.  
  
The others followed suit and their risky career a s Aurors began.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Secret Order

CHP 2: THE SECRET ORDER  
  
A/N WELL, WHO CARES, NO ONE READS THIS STORY ANYWAY. NOT EVEN BEKA! WAAAAAA! IT'S OKAY, I STILL LOVE YOU. SORRY, THERE IS A LOT ABOUT SIRIUS, BUT EVERY CHAPTER TRIES TO BUILD ON AND CHARACTERIZE ONE PATICULAR PERSON, AND CONVEY THEIR THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS. IF YOU WANT SOME IN SIGHT ON THE NEW CHARACTER WHO IS INTRODUCED, READ THE ASTERIKED FOOTNOTE....  
  
Sirius leaned forward, gaining more speed. He had to hurry; he should have been at the meeting five minutes ago. His motorbike blew off an exhaust stream into the dark night sky.   
  
Though, Sirius had many good attributes, one his faults was lack of punctuality. He was flying low to reach the castle in time, he hoped no Muggles were awake and looking skyward at this hour, or he'd be in big trouble with the ministry.  
  
Not that he wasn't used to trouble, of his group of friends, he was definitely the rebel. James didn't live by the rules either, but he didn't have Sirius' temper, and he had more respect, since he had been Head Boy and prefect. Remus, had a taste for adventure as well, but he was kind and considerate, and had the sense to know when a situation was too dangerous. He also expected a lot of himself; he had a lot to live up to. Peter, well, he just didn't like trouble, and like Remus, he was very hard on himself.  
  
Sirius felt he was different from all of them. Though they were his best friends in the world, they were too perfect for him. Everyone knew James was perfect. Remus didn't believe in himself, but everyone else trusted and respected him. And Peter would never have set a toe out of line if it hadn't have been for their influence.   
  
Sirius certainly looked the part of the rebel. His long, black hair, and unshaven face gave him a rough appearance. And his lopsided daredevil grin was his most catching feature. He was tall and lanky like James, but not so thin.   
  
Sirius had finally arrived at Hogwarts castle. It was half-past midnight and he was extremely late now. The meeting was to be held into one of the larger dungeons. He was led in through the front doors by a house elf, who beckoned him to follow. Sirius grinned at the tiny, earnest creature.  
  
"This way, sir, this way. Gribley show you where. No standing in doorway now, you not shy! Gribley amember you, you and other boys come in me kitchen lots. Always hungry boys! Come now, this way!" the elf squeaked.  
  
Sirius followed. The elf led him down a flight of stairs and to the left into a rarely used dungeon. Sirius was used to the Potions Room, but this dungeon was appalling. In the old days, before the castle became a school, it must have been used as a torture chamber. Rusted, spiked mace-and-chains, assorted swords and daggers, thumbscrews and write suspensions hung from every corner of the dungeon. Over in the far corner lay the deadly rack, and instruments used for disembowelment.   
  
"Um, you sure this is where the meeting is?" Sirius asked. He couldn't picture Dumbledore utilizing such a place.  
  
"Oh, yes, sir, I is very sure. In here, yes."  
  
A door on the far side of the room opened with a resounding creak. Sirius and the elf both jumped. Sirius wasn't normally one to be afraid, but this dungeon was quite freaky. A beam of light shown through the crack made by the door, and a long, broken nose poked it's way though. The door opened further to reveal the Headmaster standing there.  
  
"Well, don't be standing, in the doorway, now, come along," he said quietly to Black. Then, turning to the elf, "Gribley, will you return to check the entrance way for the others?"  
  
The elf hobbled off obediently. "So, I'm not too late?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Well, perhaps you could stand to be a bit more punctual in the future. Hagrid is still to come, though, he's working with those giant molerats in the forest, you know. Very pesky, those things, already felled two trees with their tunnels."  
  
They entered the room in to another dungeon room; chairs on either side surrounded a long wooden table. The occupants of these chairs were chatting quietly. This room was not as dismal as the first. Perhaps this was because it was partially lighted by windows on either wall, near the ceiling. The moonlight shone through the blue glass, tinting everything in the room an eerie blue.  
  
Dumbledore took his place at the head of the table. Sirius sat next to James, who had saved him a seat, and a pale young man whose name he did not know on the other side of him.  
  
Hagrid arrived momentarily, brushing dirt from his coat. "Er, sorry, Professor Dumbledore, sir, but me hand was in need of wrapping, y'see. Bloody rat critter went and bit me-"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Hargid's sincerity, "Don't worry, Reubeus, we weren't ready to begin as it was."  
  
Hagrid took his seat at the foot of the table. It was the only place where there really was room for him to sit. Dumbledore smiled slightly in greeting to those seated around the table.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you were all present and accounted for. I'm afraid I really haven't told any of you much of anything. So I have a rather long explanation, please forgive me, I know that listening to an old fogy is probably the last thing on your to do: list."   
  
Everyone chuckled, he continued, "As you know, the Dark Lord is growing ever stronger. The Ministry is torn to shreds. Half of them have convinced themselves that things are getting better and are blind to the truth. The rest, Bartemius Crouch especially, have taken drastic measures. They condemn innocent men without trials, and authorize the use of Forbidden Curses."  
  
"You all now have the opportunities to become members of a secret alliance against Voldemort. We have links to the Ministry, as our intents are the same, but we are virtually independent. We call ourselves The Order of the Phoenix."  
  
A strange singing filled the air, and everyone looked upward from whence the sound was coming. A beautiful red and gold plumed bird suddenly appeared in the room and alighted on Dumbledore's shoulder. He chuckled. "Yes, Fawkes is our mascot."  
  
Dumbledore turned back to the assembled wizards; "If you choose to join you are all members now. There will be no turning back. If you choose to walk out and leave, we shall not think any less of you. I will perform a small memory charm before you depart, merely to ascertain the secrecy of our order. Please decide now."  
  
No one moved, they had all either decided to stay or where still pondering a decision.  
  
James and Sirius were thinking much the same thing; "I'm brave. I can face this. I must help Dumbledore." They both felt they owed to the wizardring world, it was their solemn duty to defend those weaker than them.  
  
Remus jumped in too quickly, perhaps. He did not yet realize the full weight of his decision. He knew it would be hard, he knew some of them would die, maybe his friends, maybe even him. But he wasn't considering the danger, or how permanent death was. He wanted to prove himself. That he wasn't evil just because of one wolf bite, he wasn't incompetent. He was capable, he wanted to prove this. Once he had convinced the others, he could convince himself. He was the first to lay down his wizard's hat, in significance of his joining.  
  
Sirius and James followed suit. They all looked on expectantly at Peter, but he paid them no heed. He was not yet ready to make his decision.  
  
Peter wanted to help, he really did. Not just to be like his friends, to fit in, or to prove himself, but because he wanted to help others. He didn't want his family and friends to fall victim to Voldemort. But Peter was no fool, he knew he wasn't very bright, nor was he brave. He didn't know if could live up to this. Then he realized that he must, this is what they wanted, what they expected of him. And what he expected of himself.  
  
He laid his hat upon the table beside those of the others.  
  
Only two wizards rose to leave. One of them was very old and shook his head sadly at Dumbledore before exiting through the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Albus, but I grow old. I cannot run around chasing dark wizards. I'll never be able to keep up with these youths. If you need my help in any other way, I will not hesitate to give it." Dumbledore nodded at him to show understanding, and murmured a quiet goodbye, saying that he would take him up on his offer if need be.  
  
The other was the pale young man who had been sitting on the other side of Sirius. "Sir," he began, "I-I cannot.... my father, if he--"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Barty, as your father is high-placed in the Ministry, if he found you out, you'd be in a considerable amount of trouble. We will miss you, though."  
  
Dumbledore shut the door and turned back to face the remaining wizards. Well, I am glad to see that so many of you chose to stay. I hope you made the right decision, I certainly do." Here he stopped and looked around. When his gaze fell on Peter's face, he let his eyes rest there for a moment before continuing. "We will be needing to find two to fill these places...any suggestions?"  
  
"Lily," volunteered James immediately. "She's great with a wand and--"  
  
"And very pretty to boot?" asked Sirius, winking at his friend. Remus and Peter laughed at this.  
  
James turned red, but Dumbledore spoke to save him from further embarrassment. "Lily will do fine. But we need one more. Anyone else you know of?"  
  
"My brother,"* Remus answered. "He'll do in a pinch. I'm sure he'd be happy, well, perhaps happy isn't the word, willing, well, erm, no. He won't mind helping. Much," he murmured this last part to himself, but everyone heard it.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows skeptically, "Are you quite sure Romulus is up to this?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Very well then, we will meet again in three days. By then I will have everything ready. Remus if you could tell your brother, and if someone could get a hold of Lily, that would leave one less thing for me to look after. It will be a pleasure working with all of you in a not so pleasurable business."  
  
  
*Romulus Lupin. Twin brother to Remus. They are not identical; Romulus is basically taller and has darker, sharper features, though they still look like brothers. But their whole family looks alike. I'm not the biggest Remus fan in the world, but he is VERY important in this story. His whole family is actually. In addition to Romulus, he has five other siblings, all male, and all older than himself. Anyway, back to Romulus.   
  
There is an ancient Roman legend, that tells the tale of Rome's founding. Two brothers are abandoned in a dark forest. An angry goddess is pursuing their mortal mother, so she leaves them where the goddess' wrath cannot reach them. They are found by a female wolf who raises them as if they were her own cubs. When they are older, their father, who is a god descends to tell them about their past. They then realize that they are humans, not wolves, and build a town for their own kind to live in. (An interesting addition is that they made their own clothes, as they had none before. Remus made his from bark, but Romulus killed the wolf that had raised him and wore its coat.) The city they built was what is now called Rome. Many Harry fans know this much but they don't know how Rome got its name, the second part of the fable.  
  
Both brothers wished to rule the city, and they bickered. Finally, Remus suggested that they both rule as equals. Romulus would not consent to this. He slew his brother, and declared himself king. Thus, Rome bears his name.  
  
Basically what I'm trying to get at is that Romulus wasn't a very nice guy in the legends. He won't be a very nice guy in this story either. I mean, he killed his whole family for his own benefit. I'm not saying anything more.  
  
Also, later on in this story you will learn that the Lupin family has many secrets and hidden powers. Just things to think about, if you like:  
a) Remus in relation to the rest of his family. Not his parents but his brother.  
b) Romulus is also a werewolf, but of a very different sort.  
c) Why Dumbledore is uneasy about asking favors of Romulus.  
  
Longest footnote in the world, sorry bout that!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Darker Gathering

A/N MILD SWEARING IN THIS AND THE NEXT CHP. (MORE IN THE NEXT, ACTUALLY) TWO NOTES, PLEASE READ:  
a) THE WORD 'MAGIC' IS SPELLED WITH A 'K'. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS THE WAY TRUE WITCHES AND WIZARDS SPELL IT, IT IS THE CORRECT SPELLING AND I WILL BE USING IT THROUGHOUT THIS NOVEL AS WELL AS IN MY OTHER FICS.  
b) IN ADDITION, I USE THE TERM 'WHITE WIZARDS' THIS TERM IS USED IN A WAY TO REFER TO THE TYPE OF MAGICK THEY PRACTICE, IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE AFFILIATED WITH THEIR RACE, I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE AN ETHNIC STATEMENT. IF YOU TAKE IT THAT WAY AND ARE OFFENDED, THAT WAS NOT MY INTENT.   
  
  
In another, quite different part of the wizardring world a meeting was also being held. The Death-Eaters were gathering to receive orders from their Dark Master.  
  
The sun was sinking low in the west as wizards began Apparating, filling every open space in the circle. The Dark Lord was perched aloft, looking down on his followers from atop the tallest rock in the circle.  
  
The Death-Eaters looked around, nodding in approval at their new meeting place. Stonehenge. A haven for the dark arts since first it was built in the early days by the tribe of Dark Druids, seeking to control the heavens. It was protected by the most powerful and ancient black magick spells, which was why it was still standing. No white witch or wizard had ever been able to destroy it.  
  
The wizards bowed low as the caught sight of their master. "Greetings master," a low murmur erupted from the assembled, "we come willing and ready to serve."  
  
He hissed at them in reply. "I am discouraged, my minions, I am indeed discouraged. Give your Lord comfort, for he has lost many more followers this day. That accursed Ministry finally managed to do something right for once. Five of my most loyal had caught a pair of Aurors and were torturing them. Unfortunately, Crouch stepped in and saved them. Filthy bastard. But we will teach him, won't we, my Death-Eaters?"  
  
"Yes, master," they replied in unison.  
  
"Now, you must find others to take their places, I have one here. Step forward, you!"  
  
Barty Crouch (the younger) stepped out from behind a rock. He was swathed in a black cloak, and his face was grim and set. He looked completely changed from his meeting with Dumbledore earlier. "May I speak, Lord?"  
  
"You have no need, I shall tell them." Barty nodded diligently, Voldemort continued. "Barty here is young and willing. He should serve as a good help to us. He brought me news just this day, that Dumbledore has also formed a secret alliance against me. Even the minister does not know of this. As if we needed more trouble."  
  
"The ministry may be a bunch of buffoons, but Dumbledore is no fool. He'll find us, and hunt us down to his last man. But Barty informs me that our numbers are greater still, we can still defeat him, doubtless."  
  
A Death-Eater raised his wand and let up a fiery signal into the air. This was the sign that he wished to speak. Voldemort noticed the single flame rising above the crowd.  
  
Voldemort sighed and waved his hand at the wizard. "Very well, rise, Cheech, speak your piece. And no long speeches, make it quick!"  
  
The man rose, "Lord, I am not questioning your judgment, do not take it as that, but this man, well. To be quite frank, how do we know he is not a spy? His father, after all, is killing us as we speak!" he ended in a belligerent tone.  
  
Murmurs of agreement rose from the assembled.   
  
"Silence!" The Dark Lord shouted. The Death-Eaters ceased their noise obediently. "That is a good question. Barty has shown his loyalty to me just as all of you have. Anyone who passes the test is bound to me by Dark Magick, and cannot disobey me. Not that anyone would dare. Go from here my Death-Eaters, and spread the seeds of fear and hate. We will meet again soon."  
  
  
The dark wizards gathered around the rock on which their master was elevated. Each bowed low before him as a sign of reverence. They then shuddered, drew their wands, and slit their foreheads. The blood fell to the ground, creating red pools at the foot of the rock. They would, of course, heal themselves the minute they were out his sight, yet while their Master watched, they were forced to bear the pain.  
  
Silently, they each Apparated back to their own home. Their master alighted from his lofty perch, muttering an ancient chant under his breath.   
  
He stood, planted in the pool of blood, gazing skyward. Suddenly, the heavens flashed, a storm came rolling in. A bright blue light flashed in his eyes. Blue lightening shot down from the large black cloud hanging directly over the stone circle. The lightening enveloped his body and he screamed and howled with pleasure, feeling its power surge through him.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, a lone Death-Eater looked on, his eyes first wide in wonderment in awe, then he turned away, shaking his head in disgust. He spoke to himself, low under his breath, "What have you gotten yourself into, Severus? What have you?"   



	4. Brotherly Love

A/N WELL, NOW WE ARE BACK TO THE NICE AND CHEERY PART RIGHT?  
  
  
  
"Rom, please?"  
  
"No, Rem, no."  
  
"Don't call me that! Now, please, just listen, just hear me out--"  
  
"I won't call you Rem, if you don't call me Rom. Maybe I don't want to listen, maybe I want you to go the hell away, kid."  
  
Romulus and Remus Lupin were twins. Not identical, but one could still tell they were brothers. Remus, the shorter of the two, stood gazing anxiously up at his brother through a pair of clear blue eyes. He was fighting a losing battle with the wind, trying to keep his light brown hair from blowing into his face.  
  
Romulus stood glaring down defiantly at his brother. He was taller, and stockier. His deep brown eyes flashed with the pleasure it gave him to pester his brother. He kept his hands crossed tightly across his chest, making no effort to keep his own dark chestnut locks out of his eyes.  
  
"Romulus," Remus growled in an exasperated tone, " just come one day, next week, if you don't want to help, then I'll leave you alone and you can go off doing whatever it is you do."  
  
"One day of what, kid? What the fuck do you mean?"  
  
"First of all, I demand some respect from you! I'm the only person in the family who ever gives you any, besides Mum. The least you can do is listen. And secondly, I'm no kid, I'm only seven minutes younger--"  
  
"And it makes all the difference in the world, kid. All right, I'll listen this time. But I can't say I'll care."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and began to explain, aware of the stares people were giving them. They were standing on the bustling street corner outside of the Leaky Cauldron. "Let's go in, people are getting suspicious."  
  
"Be my guest," Romulus drew one arm away from his chest extending it towards the doorway.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Can't. I've been banned for life, got into a big fight there last time. Some jackass Norwegian was looking at me funny so I asked him why he was staring. He didn't like my attitude."  
  
Remus sighed, " Rom, you can't go starting fights with every person you meet just because they look at you or accidentally bump you. You need to control your temper."  
  
"Hey, now you tell me what you want or leave, I didn't send for no fucking psychiatrist."  
  
"All right, whatever, then come back in this alley at least. I'm tired of these people trying to eavesdrop on our conversation. Especially those three girls, they could be spies. This is really serious stuff I'm telling you about, Rom."  
  
Romulus followed his brother into the dingy alley. "Spies, eh? And I'm the one who's paranoid, sure. Don't you know anything? Those girls think we're hot stuff, they ain't no spies."  
  
"Whatever," Remus rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Y'know, they think we're good-looking. And they're right, well, about ME at least."  
  
"Sure, I don't care if you insult me. Not like I haven't heard it thousands of times before. Now are you gonna listen or not?"  
  
"Blimey! What the hell is so important? Just spit it out, kid!"  
  
Remus glared at him, "Well, Voldemort is steadily gaining power, building up his forces, so that--"  
  
"Yeah, really? Y'think? No shit, Sherlock. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I'm not finished yet. Dumbledore-you know him, right?"  
  
"No, never heard of the guy, only attended his school for six years, but I don't know him, no."  
  
"Cut the sarcasm, Rom. Just making sure you still remember; you seem to have forgotten lots of things after you dropped out. Anyway, Dumbledore is organizing a small group of elite Aurors to fight against Voldemort. He thinks the Ministry is going about the wrong way of doing things, so he's trying to fight the Death-Eaters on his own. We need to spots to be filled, and you're one of them."  
  
Romulus nodded, raising his head. "Ok, I got it. Sounds pretty risky, Rem, you're braver than I thought, kid. What's in it for me?"  
  
"What do you mean, what's 'in it' for you?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not risking my neck for nothing."  
  
"Romulus! Don't you have any care for fellow wizards? For fellow humans? Who cares about money? You'll be saving thousands of lives! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
Romulus stood up, looking as angry as his brother. He grabbed Remus roughly by the arm. "Listen, kid, I only worry about one person, and that's me. If you're smart, you'll do the same. I'd care about the world if it cared about me. The world hates me because of a condition I can't control. I can't help what happens to me when the moon is full. Don't you understand?"  
  
"No, I don't understand, and you don't understand either, though you think you do. Don't you realize the same thing happens to me? Everyone hates me, I'm treated the same as you. But it hasn't made me cold and heartless; I haven't turned against the world."  
  
Rom let go of his brother, amazed at the words that had spilled from his comrade's mouth. He backed away, shaking his head, refusing to take in the truth.  
  
Finally, he addressed his brother, "When is it? The meeting. If I come, I'll see you there, if not, you know the rest."  
  
"Tomorrow. I'd have told you earlier, but it took me ages to track you down. You're quite good at hiding."  
  
Rom nodded as Remus waved goodbye, turning on his heel. "Thanks, Rom, I knew I could count on you."  
  
"Ow!" Romulus grabbed his forearm; an immense pain had just shot through it. He rolled up the sleeve of his trenchcoat to reveal a burning black mark. It was a curious symbol, a skull with a snake in its mouth.   
  
Romulus gritted his teeth in pain. Then his face erupted in an evil grin, "You never learn do you kid? You can always count on me, and so can the Dark Lord."  



	5. Driving Miss Lily (and Mr. Sirius)

Auburn hair whipping in the wind, which stung her emerald eyes, Lily stood on her front porch surveying the street in front of her. She could sense the storm rolling in. It was going to be a big one. It made her think of a quote she had read from a book long ago, "A great storm is coming. One like this island has not seen in many years, and many things will change in the wake of this storm." Lily, unlike most witches and wizards, also enjoyed reading Muggle books, she thought you could still learn a great deal about the world from reading them. Yes, she thought to herself, this storm was sure to be a big one.  
  
It was humid, making everyone in a bad mood, especially Lily's best friend Wanda who sat next to her on the porch. Wanda could be a bit disagreeable at times, but they had been friends since before Hogwarts, and she was the only other witch in Lily's neighborhood.  
  
Wanda liked to talk, and she was certainly at her best now, babbling to forget the heat. "Lily, comeon, tell me where you're goin'! Please?"  
  
"I can't Wanda, I'm not allowed. To tell you the truth," she confided, "I'm not even quite sure myself."  
  
"So you're going to do something crazy and risky that you know nothing about? Come on Lil, we've been best friends forever, we tell each other everything! Why won't you let me in on this?" Wanda gave Lily an pouting look, making them both laugh.  
  
"Wanda, if I could tell you, I would James just said that--"  
  
"Oh? James? James Potter?" Wanda giggled.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Geez, I thought at least you, of all people, would have enough sense not to believe that silly rumour."  
  
"What rumour?" Wanda asked innocently, as if she didn't already know.  
"That he likes me. And that-nevermind."  
  
"What?" Wanda pressed on.  
  
Lily glared at her, "You know very well what they say, and it's not true, not any of it! No, I didn't entrance him with a love potion. No, he didn't pay me to say we weren't dating, I never dated him at all. WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"  
  
"Ok, but it is true you know, part of it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He DOES like you."  
  
"Whatever. Look there he is! I've got to go, bye, Wanda," she called, rising from the porch swing.  
  
"Awwwww, Lil, don't go, I've got nothing to do, It's so boring here without you!" Wanda whined.  
  
"Why don't you go talk with Petunia?" Lily asked with a sly smile.  
  
Wanda glared daggers at her, "That is not even funny, Lily!"  
  
Lily laughed, and waved goodbye, heading for the road where James stood by his broomstick.  
  
James road a nice Comet 260, of which he was very proud. It had been a present from his friends for the last Quidditch season, and he held it as practically sacred. He wasn't quite as crazy as Sirius, who was rumoured to worship his motorbike. James didn't believe that, but he did know for a fact that Sirius washed it before and after every ride and kissed it goodnight. Remus and Peter thought they were both nuts, but kept these opinions to themselves.  
  
James smiled as he watched Lily approach. He didn't care what his friends said he should do. He wasn't going to tell Lily he liked her. What if she didn't like him, and what if it ruined their friendship? That was a risk he just wasn't willing to take, their friendship meant everything to him.  
  
"Hi James," she said with a smile. "Always on time, aren't you?" She looked at his broom, "you're allowed to ride that in the daytime?"  
  
"Only if I don't get caught," he responded with a grin, "come on, let's go!"  
  
Lily climbed on the broom behind her friend, and they set off towards Hogwarts castle.  
  
Peter was on his way to the castle to, at least, he was trying to get on his way. He'd asked Sirius to give him a lift, but didn't realize that in return he'd have to get Sirius out of bed.  
  
It was eleven o'clock when Peter knocked on Sirius' door, and the meeting was supposed to begin at half past. Luckily Peter had been able to get in with the extra key Sirius ahd once given him.  
  
Quite suprisingly, the house was in order, which was a big improvement for Sirius. Not finding his friend on the ground floor, Peter made his way upstairs and had found Sirius asleep. It was now a quarter after eleven and Peter was still having no luck.  
  
"Come on, Sirius, get up! We have fifteen minutes!" he had long since given up trying to wake his friend gently, he was now shaking him violently, and shouting in his ear. Peter had known Sirius to be a heavy sleeper, but this was insane.  
  
"Maybe you're dead?" Peter moved away, shuddering at the thought of having touched a corpse, but no, Sirius was snoring lightly.  
  
So Peter began shaking him again. Finally Sirius, opened his eyes, stretched and yawned. "Well, since you're finally awake you--"  
  
Sirius had rolled over with a loud snore, back asleep again.  
  
"I give up!" Peter stormed out the door, headed for the stairs.  
  
"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmm! That was refreshing. I wonder if Peter's here yet, Pete?"  
  
"What?" Peter re-entered the room.  
  
"There you are, don't be hiding over there. Where were you?"  
  
"I've only been trying to wake you for the last twenty minutes."  
  
"Is it that late?" Sirius looked at his clock, "Awwww, it sure is, Dumbledore's going to have my hide! Well, come on then, let's go!"  
  
"Erm, Sir, don't you want to-"  
  
"Nope, no time for anything now, if we hurry we can still make it in time."  
  
"Sir, really, I think you should at least-"  
  
"I don't have time, come on Pete, we gotta get the bike started up."  
  
Peter shrugged. If Sirius wanted to go to the meeting in teddy bear pajamas, it was fine with him.  
  
  



	6. The Weakest Link

  
"Aww, how's my little buddy?"   
  
Remus spun around on his heel. "What the hell?"  
  
"Hey, what's the matter, man, no need to be so uptight, just unwiiiiiiiind, man."  
  
"Are you drunk?" Remus stared at his brother as he swung his arm across his shoulder.   
  
"No, just messing with your mind. A Hahaha!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, come on, we're gonna be late. You are coming, aren't you?" he glared at his brother. There was no way the guy wasn't drunk. Or high. Or clincially insane. Hmm, perhaps all of the above.  
  
"Sure, I'm coming to you're gay-ass meeting. But if I get bored I'm leaving."  
  
"You can't just leave in the middle. Get up and walk out while somebody's talking? That's just not right."  
  
"I can do whatever the hell I want, kid. Who are you to stop me?"  
  
Remus sighed and jumped on his broom, his brothering following suit. In a moment, they were both sweeping across the night sky on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
*****************  
  
Peter and Sirius pulled up in front of the main gate, the engine of the bike growling and grinding to a halt. They were let in immeddiatley by a house-elf, who frantically scurried ahead of them, eager to fuffil his duty of host.   
  
"Here, sirs, same place as before, I show you the way!"  
  
Dumbledore greeted them at the door to the dungeon, and they took their seats around the meeting table.  
  
"Interesting garb, Black. Pink isn't really your colour, though. Perhaps next time you should look at the powder blue."  
  
Sirius looked down to see that he was still wearing his pajamas. "Shit," he muttered. He glared at the speaker, " I'm sure they'd look great on you, though, Fletch." he grinned abashedly.  
  
A rugged faced man of about thirty grinned back. Mundungus Fletcher, a native to Australia, had moved to Hogsmeade only four years ago, but his reputation porceeded him. A fearless dueler, but always evading the law. The offenses were minor, of course, but he still managed to give the minstry a run for its money.  
  
When everyone had arrived, the meeting commenced. "Now," Dumbledore began, "I'd really like to get started right away, but first let me welcome two new members to our group, Lily Evans." Lily smiled and waved politely to everyone. "And Romulus Lupin," Albus finished. Romulus neither waved nor smiled but sat there, his face set and grim, daring anyone to look at him the wrong way.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Now, you are all probably wondering why I called this meeting so early. I should've made it yesterday, but I had no idea it would happen so fast. The Death-Eaters are on the move; and, as one of my spies informed me only this morning, they are heading staedily north. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"Scotland?" suggested James.  
  
"Yes, but more importantly--"  
  
"Giants." Everyone turned to stare at Mundungus Fletcher. He looked at Dumbledore, who nodded.  
  
"Yes, giants, and a great many of them too, if I am to understand my sources correctly. They are sure to join Voldemort the first chance they get; no amount of persuasion will sway them to our cause. He will make them promises that he will not keep, but it will not matter; by the time they realize that he will have more power than even they can stand up against. The ministry knows of this, but they don't know that it is coming so soon."  
  
"How soon is that?" asked Lily.  
  
"Tonight. That is why we must act quickly. We need a plan of action. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Block the passage into the mountains so Voldemort can't rondezvous with the giants."  
  
"That won't work, he can have it cleared in an instant," Fletcher replied.  
  
"Bewitch the giants to kill the Death-Eaters."  
  
"Difficult to manuever and highly unlikely to work anyways," Mundungus rejected that idea as well.  
  
"Kill the giants. Or the Death-Eaters. Or both."  
  
"That's all we can do," Fletcher told them. "Yes, I know, we should try and 'keep the peace' we should try to solve this with as 'little bloodshed as possible'. But that sort of thing doesn't work with creatures that don't know the meaning of peace.   
  
Now, has anyone ever killed a giant before?"  
  
They all shook theire heads.  
  
"That's because it is nearly impossible to kill them. Down in Australia we had to fight a few. Aren't many there, though. You must strike at the heel, the Achilles tendon. That's the only way. And if you miss, they step on you and you're killed instantly."  
  
"We'll have much better luck trying to kill the Death-Eaters; they're only human, afterall. Let's just hope the Dark Lord himself doesn't make an appearance."  
  
"The Dark Lord? Won't he be there?" asked Remus, puzzled.  
  
"Voldemort isn't that foolish. Why should he do his own dirty work when he has plenty of henchmen to do it for him. What if the giants suddenly turn violent? No, he'll be smart enough to stay behind." answered Sirius.  
  
"Right," Dumbledore nodded, "We must meet back here tonight at ten. We'll plan most of our attack when we get there and see how many we are up against.   
  
"I tried already to get help from the Ministry, but they refuse to make any moves until they have proof of Voldemort's advancements. Which is quite bad news for us, I'm afraid, we're, well, to put it bluntyl, we're--"  
  
"In deep shit," Romulus finished his sentence for him.  
  
Dumbledore looked him in the eye with his peircing blue gaze, "Well, not exactly how I would have worded it, but, yes, that's precisely it."  
  
"I'll see you all back here tonight then. Try to get some rest, you'll need it." he smiled slightly, but one could see the worriment behind his grin.  
  
****************  
  
"Master, I've found one."  
  
"You have? Good, well done, Wolf."  
  
The man winced. His master had a name for everyone, but the way he said them, sounded deurogatory. And it probably was meant to. The Dark Lord thought everyone was merely dirt under his feet.  
  
"Tell me about him, is he quite evil?"  
  
"No, but he may be easily led astray. He listens to everyone else, is overshadowed by their virtue. Obliterated by their radiance."  
  
"You have a way with words. Bu tell me, what shall I call him when I come for him?"  
  
"His name, uh, well."  
  
"Not his name. Your name is not Wolf, but it is what I called you when I came for you. What do they call him? His friends?"  
  
"I am thinking, I have heard it but a few times."  
  
"Think faster," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Ah, yes, they call him Wormtail."  
  
"Wormtail. It is a good name. Follow me when I come for you Wormtail, follow me, as they all do."  
  
  
A/N PLEASE FORGIVE ME I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG. I LOVE THIS STORY AND I PROMISE YOU IT WILL BE SO COOL. BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO BE PATIENT. IT WILL BE AT LEAST 30 CHAPTERS. SINCE IT WILL BE THE SUMMER SOON I WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE. THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH IT EVEN THOUGH THE UPDATES HAVE BEEN FEW AND FAR BETWEEN. IN ADDITION TO EXAMS I HAVE HAD **DARES TO SAY DREADED WORD*** writer's block! I'M VERY SORRY. PLEASE KEEP READING, THOUGH. I KEEP WRITING WHETHER YOU REVIEW OR NOT. HEHEHE!  
  
~V01  
  
  



End file.
